Exercise machines of all types and configurations have been developed for toning up muscles, losing weight, physical therapy or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,527 to Proctor, 4,411,421 to Hershberger and 4,563,003 to Bugallo et al all show exercise machines designed to allow a user to reciprocate his or her arms for exercise purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,807 to Castillo and 4,749,182 to Duggan show exercise machines which allow the user to rotate the user's hands in a circular fashion for exercise purposes.
Many of these exercise devices are fine for exercising a particular part of the body but they tend to be so specialized that other exercise equipment is necessary for exercising other parts of the body. Consequently, there is a need for exercise equipment which will be useful to exercise a number of muscles at one time.